The present invention relates to a process for stimulating plant growth and, more particularly, to stimulating plant growth by subjecting the plant to sound waves, with or without the application of growth stimulating solutions thereby opening the cell walls to assist the assimilation of the solution. The present invention further includes use of sound waves to assist in the assimilation of other solutions by plants. For example, one may decrease the level of herbicide to provide an effective killing dosage, thus minimizing pollution.
History reveals that many efforts have been made to increase growth rates in plants. This effort has generally been made to increase the food production from plants. For example, hybridizing has increased in a major way the yield obtained from such crops as corn, wheat, tomatoes, carrots and the like. Other efforts have been made in the development and use of plant foods and fertilizers. In some instances, fertilizer has been injected into the soil along with seed at the time of planting. It has also been known to spray fertilizer onto growing plants to feed systemically through the leaves.
More recently, effort has been directed toward hormone treatment of plants using gibberellin or gibberellic acid. It is recognized that gibberellin produces increased growth rates and increased plant sizes. There are nine types of gibberellin identified to date. Five of the gibberellins have been isolated from fungi such as Phaseolus Multiflorus. Three of the gibberellins have been isolated from higher plants, and one of the gibberellins have been isolated from both fungi and higher plants. The nine gibberellins have been designated types A-1 through A-9. The gibberellins are native plant growth hormones.
Sound waves have previously been used on plants to promote the growth and health of plants. A description of such use is found in the book entitled, "The Secret Life of Plants," written by Peter Thompkins and Christopher Bird and published by Harper and Row in 1973. The chapter entitled "The Harmonic Life of Plants" is of particular interest.